1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a keyboard structure and more particularly to a keyboard structure which can be cleaned easily.
2. Description of Related Art
The current keyboard structures have structures assembled by top and bottom covers. Accordingly, when the user wants to clean the dust and dirt inside the seams of the key caps of the keyboard structure, tools such as a screw driver has to be used for disassembling the top cover and the bottom cover that are fixed together. The cleaning of the keyboard structure is thus inconvenient to the user. In addition, after the top cover and the bottom cover are disassembled, components of the keyboard structure are scattered as they are no longer structurally connected.